How was I to know?
by Kindred01
Summary: Set in the four Season... He didn't know nether did the others but how did it happen and Puppies? Really?
1. Chapter 1

None of them knew, not even Stiles knew until they he was on the floor of a dirty bathroom in Mexico being heled by the Calavera. He wasn't feeling too good on the way up to Mexico but now they are stuck here, it become worst. Every so often there this pain in his stomach. The others watched him as he winced as he paced "What's wrong?" Scott asked him

"Ummm not sure." Stiles said, as he gripped the sink he let out a groan of pain as his knuckles turned white "I don't know what it is but it hurts!" He said as Kira walked over to him and placed her hand on his back and rubbed small circles on his back.

"I said we shouldn't have eaten anything from that drive thought." Scott said, Stiles, Kira and Malia looked at him with a glare

"It was your idea to eat there and no one else was sick!" Stiles said as Malia stood up and ripped a bit of Scott's shirt before walking to the sinks with the rip fabric. The Alpha wolf looked confused when he saw her tried the taps to find only one was spitting out water

"Don't drink that." Kira said to her,

"I have drunk worst, but I wanted to do this." She said as she put the rib fabric in the water and then rang it out before placing it on the back of Stiles neck.

About 5 minutes later the door to the holding room open and in walked the head hunter she stood there looking at Stiles as he warps his arms around his stomach "How far along are you boy?" She asked, the teen looked at her with wide eyes

"I…I don't understand?" Stiles asked, as he trembled to stop himself from falling onto his knees. The huntress looked him up and down

"You really don't know what is happening to you?" She asked him, there was a smug smile on her lips as she turned to the wolf, fox and coyote and saw there confused look on her face. "No you can't know because if you did you won't be here." She told him, she looked towards the two large men behind her "Get the vet."

A couple of hours later Stiles was screaming at the hunters who dared touched as they moved him into a clean and more comfortable room that had a bed. He wanted to be with his friends not in some bird cage. Then Deaton walked through the door looking a bit manhandled he frowned as he saw Stiles with wide eyes as the teen leaned on the bed panting in pain "What did you to him?" He asked Araya Calavera, the huntress chuckled and smiled at him

"I didn't do anything to him." She told him, as she turned to Deaton "He being like this for 2 hours but in the last hour the pain is every 5 minutes." She told him "He won't let any of us near him to have a look."

"I wonder why?" Deaton said, as he walked over to Stiles, who was panting and gasping as he was gripping the sheets

"Help me?" He whimpered

"I will Stiles." He told him as he helped the boy onto the bed, he looked worried at the teen and then he looked up at Araya "If I gave you a list will you get the things I need?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded

"Of course I don't' plan on killing the sheriff's son." She told him as she walked over to the door before looking back at them "Or the litter he's carrying." She smirked before leaving the room.

Stiles looked up at Deaton with wide shimmering eyes as Araya's words rang though his head 'or the litter he's carrying' …What does that mean!… he thought as he groaned rolling onto his side "Deaton what is she talking about?" Deaton looked around at the teen with a blank look

"She believes as do I that you are in labour." He told him,

"W…What? How…how!" He yelled

"It's rare but not uncommon and as you have a pretty powerful spark it must have… connected to Derek's spark." The vet said as the door open and in walked a young dark haired woman placing items on the table before looking over to Stiles and gave him a sneer.

Stiles looked up at the dark haired girl and wanted to growl at her "How could you sleep with those beasts?" She asked, "We should cut that monster out of your and kill it before it breathes." She told him. Deaton frowned at her as Stiles looked up at her with a dark glare

"Because the hunters are monsters." Stiles snarled back, Deaton moved in front of Stiles and held out a small dagger pointing it at her

"You touch him or the child he is carrying you won't be walking out of this room." He snarled back at her as the dark haired woman's hand twitched at her side.

"Missy." The dark haired woman spun around and looked at the older woman who stood there with a stern look. She started tremble a little before she pointed back at Stiles

"He's carrying a wolf's child!" She yelled "God did not intend for men to give birth and those monster…"

"God has no part in this Missy."

"I just want to understand." She asked,

"Think of Romeo and Juliet." She told him Missy and the young woman looked up with shaking eyes before something seem to flash across her face of understanding.

"You love him." Stiles wanted to yell at her and throw something at the girl but all he did was nod and Missy just turned and walked out the room.

Stiles let out a loud groan in pain as he wiped the tears out of his eyes "You have a god nut working for you!" Stiles yelled at her, Araya chuckled and placed a try that was covered with a white blanket over it on the table

"Missy was the only survivor of a wolf attack when she was 10, I found her in a church hidden away, she believes god saved her and she can get carried away." The huntress said, as she walked back to the door "Now if you don't mind I have a wolf to electrocute."

"What!" Stiles yelled "Wait no stop!" He yelled as Deaton pushed him back on to the bed.

Hour later…

After Araya shocked Scott to remember something about Kate she let him and the others into the room where she was holding Stiles. "What are you doing to him?" Scott growled at her as they were led down the hall

"Nothing, he is with the vet." The huntress said, as she open the door and the small l group stood in the door away looking shocked at that they saw. Stiles was laying on the bed holding three puppies in his arms. The boy on the bed looked down wide eyed at puppie still not understanding how this happen. Scott stumbled into the room his mouth opening and closing like a guppy as Stiles looked up at him

"I…I didn't know." He said as Deaton placed the blanket over Stiles' bare legs.

"Ho….how is this…" Kira tried to say

"Sparks are powerful thing." Araya said as she watched Stiles with pups "And added the mix of a powerful demon fox's spark he could do anything." Kira frowned and turned to the huntress

"But the Demon fox is gone." She said

"But's spark reminds." Deaton said as he stood up wiping his hands on the towel "I've given him some pretty strong pain killers for the pain it wasn't an easy birth."

"Noooooo shit you try it!" Stiles said with a strange grin on his face

"I can I ask who is the…the… father… the other father." Scott asked getting flustered, he couldn't warp his head around this his best friend just gave birth to three puppies …or is that reddish one fox like?…Scott thought

"Derek." Came the group, it was only Scott that seemed stumped by this and turned around and looked at Stiles

"You and Derek?" He asked. Stiles smiled at him as his eyes looked heavy with sleep as the pups and possible kit made a whimpering noises

"Scott I am taking Stiles back to Beacon Hills if you find Derek tell him the news." Deaton said, Scott frowned but nodded before looking back at Araya

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" He asked, she made a noise that sounded like a snort and a hum at the same time

"No." She told him "You are all still foolish coming and bring him was even more foolish."


	2. Chapter 2

John looked down at his grandkids, he was speechless as he looked up at his son who had a sheepish look on his face "Surprise! I know I was." He said, still John didn't know what to say as he looked down at the one grey pup one black pup and one red fox "I know you're thinking how on Earth did this happen? Ummm well Deaton said it was something to do with my spark connecting to Derek's spark but as to why they look like puppies is well… I don't have a clue but they should turn into human looking babies pretty soon." He smiled weakly at the man who still as of yet said nothing.

"Who?" John suddenly said, Stiles looked wide eyed at his father because he knowns that the Sheriff was listening to very word he was saying. So when his father asked who it wasn't 'who is the man who did this to you?' it was 'who did you say it was?'

"Derek."

A few thing happen one the Sheriff started to pace, two he started ranting about cutting off Derek's balls and feeding them to the police dogs. Then he stopped and looked back at Stiles as he tried calm the pups and kit down who was whimpering at their grandpa's yelling. "Dad I know you're upset please don't yell around them." He asked, as he picked all of them up and held them close letting them nose at his chest whimpering

"Sorry- sorry." He said as he walked over to Stiles and pulled him in for a hug. Stiles did the same as his pups and kit and nuzzled his father's chest. "I just can't warp my head round this." He told him

"Tell me about it I'm still trying to warp my head around this to." Stiles mumbled.

Later on that day…

Stiles stood in Scott's room looking at a 17 year old Derek Hale. His eyes turned to Scott and looked at him as if he was waiting for his friend to tell him this was a joke but Scott just shrugged "I'm not joking this is Derek." The other teen looked at him with confusion. Before Stiles could say anything teen Derek jumped Stiles and pinned him to the bed and started to sniff him "Hey!" Scott yelled as he tried to pull teen Derek off Stiles.

The teen version of Derek snarled at Scott flashing his amber eyes at him before he looked back down at Stiles and buried his face into the teen's neck breathing in his scent and growling softly as he nuzzled Stiles stomach "Whoa there still feeling a bit sore." Stiles said, as he watched Derek rubbed his face into his stomach pulling his shirt up to feel his skin

"Derek get off Stiles." Scott growled flashing his red eyes at him but it seem Derek wasn't listening as he started to like Stiles stomach.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as he felt the tongue swipe cross his skin.

"Maybe I should leave." Scott said, Derek stood up and growled at Scott and then ran at him.

Stiles bolted up and watched as Derek started to attack Scott, the true alpha eyed widen as he dodge the swung of a claws "Derek!" Stiles yelled as he stood up to stop the fight. Scott was trying not to hurt Derek but the young wolf seem out of it and started to shift "I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE PUPS!" Stiles yelled. The wolf stopped and stood up taller and Stiles that teen Derek is now older Derek and had turned to face Stiles his eyes back to neon blue "I will take you the pups." Stiles whispered as he held out his hand

"Pups?" Derek softly growled, his face still wolfed out

"Two pups and one kit." Stiles smiled at him as a clawed hand closed around Stiles smaller hands. Scott stood there panting as he watched Stiles mouth to him 'Sorry' as he lead Derek out his bed room and out the house.

Back at Stiles house Derek looked down into the small crib where the three small being were sleeping, he reached down to the fox kit and stroked the soft red fur "When?" He asked

"Mexico." Stiles told him softly "I didn't know, none of us knew until I went into labour I didn't even know…" Stiles stopped and looked at him with wide eyes as Derek walked up to him and lifted him up pushing him into the wall

"Mate." Derek growled

"What is with the one word answers?" Stiles squeaked when he felt something hard pressed against his thigh. The wolf nuzzled Stiles neck again as he kept growling softly that vibrated though his chest and against the teen's chest "Are we mates Derek?" He asked, A bit to his neck made him whimper and moan at the sharp wolf like teeth on his skin

"Mine… not alphas." Then it dawned on Stiles what all this was about.

"Oh… no not alphas but yours wolf man, only yours." Stiles whispered as let wolfed out Derek take over.

The pups and the kit never woke up once which Stiles was grateful for. When he woke up he was achy and sore the rain was hammering on the window witch seem to help dull his head ache. He heard cooing from the cot and that made him push himself up and look to see Derek was sat on the floor holding the pups and the kit in his arms…how could no one melt at that… He thought. Derek looked up at him and smiled "I'm sorry about last night, I panic." He whispered

"I understand, I think you just scared Scott." He told him, as he swung his legs around and grabbed a shirt off the floor wincing at the pull in his back

"Good, don't want him taking my family." He mumbled, Stiles bolted up right and looked at him with wide stare before letting a large smile form on his face as he stood up and pulled on a pair of PJ bottoms and walked over or rather limped his way over to them and gently sat down and looked at Derek

"He won't take us away Derek, you and me and the pups…" The front door banged and they heard John coming up the stairs "And my dad." Stiles added.

"Is he going to kill me?"

"De-ball you." Stiles muttered as the bed room door opens and John and Derek just looked at each other.


End file.
